


Love, I have wounds

by rottentidepod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, attempted abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/pseuds/rottentidepod
Summary: It was dark. She heard water drip down. It was cold.She was shivering, struggling to stay still. She felt as if she was fighting against the air. As if she was getting pushed in the corner.She wanted to push back. She wanted to stop this feeling of being stuck.She wanted to be free.Footsteps could be heard, mixed with the cries of the other prisoners. The footsteps stopped in front of her cell as the light turned on. She raised her arm to cover her eyes as she looked up. She briefly flared her nostrils, feeling the dried blood on her lips as she watched one of the agents.“Time for your appointment,” they harshly said. “No...” she whimpered, “Please...”The agent opened the door and walked towards her, slamming his gun against her head, making her faint.[Please read the tags]





	Love, I have wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. There might be a part 2 if requested

It was dark. She heard water drip down. It was cold.

She was shivering, struggling to stay still. She felt as if she was fighting against the air. As if she was getting pushed in the corner.

She wanted to push back. She wanted to stop this feeling of being stuck.

She wanted to be free.

Footsteps could be heard, mixed with the cries of the other prisoners. The footsteps stopped in front of her cell as the light turned on. She raised her arm to cover her eyes as she looked up. She briefly flared her nostrils, feeling the dried blood on her lips as she watched one of the agents.

“Time for your appointment,” they harshly said. “No...” she whimpered, “Please...”

The agent opened the door and walked towards her, slamming his gun against her head, making her faint.

* * *

 

Her eyes slowly opened to blinding light. Squinting, she tried to look around - to no avail. She was sitting in the chair - she had gotten used to waking up like this.

“Ah, welcome back,” she heard a female voice. “Just in time.”

The girl tiredly blinked, watching the redheaded scientist move towards her with a syringe.

She struggled in her seat, desperately trying to move away from the scientist. The scientist laughed at her misfortune, “You’ll be an excellent agent,”

Before the woman could stab the syringe in her neck, though, someone ran into the room. “We’re breached. Prepare for attack.”

“I’m working,” the scientist snapped. “Does it look like I give a shit? Leave her here, she can’t go anywhere,” the other person snarled. Groaning, the scientist moved the syringe away and followed the agent.

The girl breathed in relief, attempting to pull her arms free to no avail.

She didn’t know how long she had been stuck in the laboratorium, but she had given up on trying to leave.

When the doors slammed open, she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes as she looked up. She watched as a man ran towards her and immediately began on getting her free, “The names McCree, I’m here to get you out.”

After a bit of work, he finally managed to pull her free. Taking her wrist, he pulled her with him, “Stay quiet, okay?”

She followed the cowboy through the many hallways, hiding behind corners when they saw agents walk past. She tried her best to follow McCree, even though her sight was blurry.

Finally, the cool fresh air she had longed for hit her face. “C’mon, we’re almost there!” McCree told her. Trying to gather as much energy as she could, she ran with him until they finally reached a dropship. When they noticed the two running towards the ship, they immediately opened the gate.

The cowboy helped her up before jumping in himself.

“Is she alright?” a female voice asked. “How did it go?” someone else asked. “Are you okay?” “Is she safe?” “Did anything happen to her?” “Should we tell Lena?”

Finally, she passed out once more.

* * *

 

Now, when she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She could see a bit clearer now, too. On her left there was a woman with brown hair sleeping in a chair, her head leaning back as she slept with her mouth open. On her right were a bunch of machines, some beeping.

“Ah, you’re awake!” a woman smiled. “Where... Where am I?” the girl asked. “You’re in an old Overwatch base. We saved you, from Talon,” the doctor explained, “I am... Replacing doctor Ziegler for now, but I’m sure I patched you up good. I’m doctor Allen.”

“What happened?”

“You... You were kidnapped. Your girlfriend was awfully worried about you!” Dr. Allen said, a frown on her face. “Girl... Friend?” she asked, “... Lena?”

“Yes, that’s her,” the doctor whispered, “Do you remember your name?”

It took her some time to think before she finally replied, “Emily?”

The doctor nodded, “Yes! How about you rest for a bit, and I’ll be back in an hour for a few tests?”

“No!” she yelled, startling both Lena and the doctor, “Please, no more tests!”

Lena stood up from her seat and held her girlfriend back, “Love, please, calm down, you’re safe!”

The doctor moved to her side as well, “No, only tests to see if you remember everything.”

Tracer held her crying girlfriend, worried about the future. The doctor looked at Lena, “Try to make sure she eats something, I’ll test her memory tomorrow...”

Lena nodded. “Can I also speak to you about something, later?” the doctor asked and once again, Lena nodded.

For now, she made sure her girlfriend was alright.

* * *

 

She had finally fallen asleep and Lena followed the doctor until they left the room. “Is something wrong?” she worriedly asked. “I’m afraid Talon had managed to do some experiments on her... But... It’s not bad,” the doctor explained. “Not bad?!” Tracer snapped, “They experimented on her!”

“I know,” Allen calmly explained, “But... Those experiments... They made her immune. Should she, god forbid, get kidnapped again, they won’t be able to harm her anymore. She can’t die unless it’s a natural death.”

“What?” Lena whispered. Dr. Allen sighed, “Let’s say, they’re trying to snipe her. They wouldn’t be able to. She could literally pull the bullet out of her head and survive.” 

“I know this is a lot to take in, but... I’m sure she’d get another panic attack if I told her.” she continued. Lena nodded, “Yes... I’ll... I’ll tell her... When the time is right.”

The doctor nodded, giving Tracer one last look before she left. The brunette walked back into the room to find her girlfriend still sleeping. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her and sat down on the bed, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
